gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:WaglingtonŒ/If You Were a Dishonored Character
screw the rules anarchy in the ppw In this thrilling installment of "imagining you as someone who dies violently," I'll be imagining people as Dishonored characters. Not meant to be taken seriously, scrubs. Myself - Anton Sokolov "My time is greatly in demand, I assure you. The work is constant, lecturing at the Academy, painting portraits of the gentry, or supervising the installation of a new security system somewhere in the city. So if I spend a night or two at my home on Kaldwin's Bridge, pursuing my own pleasures, you'll have to forgive me. Or don't. It matters nothing to me." Anton Sokolov is a recurring character in Dishonored, where he served as the Head of the Academy of Natural Philosophy, the Royal Physician for the Empress, and the co-creator of a cure for the plague that had afflicted the city of Dunwall for months. His paintings could be found throughout the game in various places. Parax - Corvo Attano "..." Corvo Attano is the main protagonist of Dishonored, the former Royal Protector of the Empress before she was assassinted by Daud under the employment of the Royal Spymaster. Corvo sets out to find revenge in the city of Dunwall after being framed for the Empress' death, and it's up to the player to decide if he murders everyone he sees, or a somewhat less brutal path. Slappy - Daud "I'd say I was being punished, but I know the world doesn't punish wicked people. We make our choices and take what comes, and the rest is Void. I can't say I wasn't warned... I've learned that our choices always matter to someone, somewhere. And sooner or later, in ways we can't always fathom, the consequences come back to us." Daud is one of the primary targets in Dishonored and the protagonist of the game's two DLCs, the Knife of Dunwall and The Brigmore Witches. A man who'd like nothing more than to forget his past, Daud murdered Empress Jessamine Kaldwin and set the events of the game in motion. By the time Corvo catches up with Daud towards the end of the game, the only thing he can feel is regret for what he'd done and asks for him to spare his life in the hopes of starting over. It's up to the player whether Daud lives or dies. Johnny Goldtimbers - Hiram Burrows (The Lord Regent/Royal Spymaster) "But you can see how my plan should have worked. Would have worked! If everyone had just followed orders." Hiram Burrows, known officially as the Lord Regent, is the mastermind of the coup against Empress Jessamine Kaldwin, alongside Thaddeus Campbell. To cover his tracks, Burrows blames her death on her bodyguard, Corvo Attano, who is subsequently imprisoned. Burrows acts as the main antagonist for the first half of Dishonored. His rule is both oppressive and corrupt, which causes the people of Dunwall to begin to rebel. This dissatisfaction becomes more pronounced as Corvo eliminates Burrows' allies, cutting off his funding and crippling his ability to pay the City Watch. Burrows, however, blames the city's problems on the Empress, and on the laziness and disorder of the common folk. G-man. - Thaddeus Campbell "To Every Man his choice; to Every Man his fate." Thaddeus Campbell is the High Overseer of the Abbey of the Everyman and is in league with the Lord Regent, Hiram Burrows, in his treacherous plot to usurp Empress Jessamine Kaldwin. Nults McKagan - Piero "He is Piero Joplin. Even now he visualizes the next invention - astonishing. I wish you could see it too." Piero Joplin is a natural philosopher, an inventor (whose creations include an anti-plague potion known as Piero's Spiritual Remedy, Corvo's Mask, and later, an advanced Arc Pylon) and a member of the Loyalist Conspiracy who resides above the workshop at the Hound Pits Pub. Throughout Dishonored, Piero supplies Corvo Attano with ammunition and equipment upgrades, provided Corvo has the required coin to purchase them. He also designs and constructs Corvo's mask, which he gives to Corvo upon their introduction. In the Low Chaos ending, Piero works with Sokolov to develop a cure for the plague. Captain Ned Edgewalker - Slackjaw "Slackjaw took out a note and stuck it to Mike's face with a nail. It just said, If you want a job, come to Bottle Street." Slackjaw is the crime boss of the Bottle Street Gang, a powerful criminal faction in Dunwall. He is a wanted man with a large bounty on his head. His crimes, as stated by the City Watch, include: Larceny, Assault, Mendacity, Disobedience of Public Ordinance, Unlawful Management of Prostitutes, and Public Urination. Lord Andrew Mallace - The Outsider "The Outsider is a figure of myth, neither good nor evil." The Outsider is a mysterious supernatural being said to be part-devil, part-angel, neither good nor evil. He appears to Corvo Attano and Daud as a plain-looking young man with short brown hair and black eyes, wearing a brown coat, blue pants and black boots. Though many people worship him, such is considered heresy by the Abbey of the Everyman and punishable by extreme measures, up to and including death. Spawned by the Void as a representational figure, he appears to be the source of all magic in the world of Dishonored, and his shrines can be found across the Isles. John Breasly - Treavor Pendleton "Pendleton is a lying, gutless sack of expletives." Pendleton was a corrupt aristrocrat and part of the Loyalist Conspiracy, which he funded through his political ties. He is the younger twin of his two brothers, Custis and Morgan Pendleton, all three being frequent proud visitors of the Golden Cat brothel. After Corvo's use ran out, Pendleton was among the Loyalists to poison him and leave him for dead in an attempt to seize control of the Empire. Blau Wolf Numbers - Arnold Timsh "Please pay attention! Who are you, a kitchen worker? A grounds keeper? This is the chance of your miserable lifetime!" Timsh, like many characters in Dishonored, is a corrupt aristocrat attempted to make a fortune by exploiting the starving and otherwise suffering citizens of Dunwall. Timsh made his fortune by accusing families of being plague infested, seizing their assets for the Lord Regent, and reaping the profits. Hundreds of families that were completely free of plague would lose their homes due to his corrupt dealings. By the time Arnold Timsh worms his way on to Daud's hit list, he's none the wiser. Category:Blog posts